In His Embrace
by Silver Rose 1109
Summary: After dueling with Death Eaters to save a woman, he is left with a baby to care for. There is something special about this child and the threats keep coming! He has no option but to work with the Head Girl, Hermione. Note: new pen name. originally ArgentumRosa give it a chance!
1. Malfoy, what did you do?

Disclaimer: I will only post this once. I DO NOT own any of the characters featured in the Harry Potter World. Everything belongs to J.K.

* * *

Chapter 1: Malfoy, what did you do now?

Far away from the bustling streets and shops of Hogsmeade, a group of men in dark robes surrounded a kneeling woman in a darkened alley. In her arms she cradled a bundle of white blankets, stained with blood, to her chest protectively. She wept openly not caring to wipe away the tears that stained her face. All the strength in her legs had left her and she remained on the broken pavement, the stones tearing at her knees.

"Don't kill him! Spare his life! He's just an innocent baby!" The woman cried out to the men that hovered over.

Her words fell on deaf ears, their only response to laugh at her.

"What a foolish woman! How dare you even speak to us!" One of the men yelled.

"You are beneath us!" Growled another.

"Haven't you done enough already? My husband is dead because of you! Dead!"

The men spared a glance to the side, where the body of a man laid face down in a pool of his own blood.

A different man that was set apart from the group stepped forward as he grew bored of their antics. "Stop wasting my time! Let's get this over with already!" A callous smile spread across his face as he reached into his robes to pull the dagger hidden within. "I want to see her suffer as we finish her off. Then we move on to the kid."

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

Hero.

Never had those three words been put together in the same sentence.

He was the son of Lucius Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. A pureblood standing at 6'3, a well toned muscled body with bleach blond hair that fell into his face and piercing gray-blue eyes, any wizard or witch would know better than to mess with this Malfoy.

No, Draco was definitely not one to be called a hero.

A puff of air escaped into the chilly air forming a small cloud. He had just returned from a meeting with his father at the Three Broomsticks with his oh so "respected father" and decided to cool down before returning back to school. His walk had been interrupted by the sounds of a weeping woman from a nearby alley. Always being the curious one he went in search of the woman and stumbled upon the scene.

He was currently pressed up against a wall, the dark night keeping him hidden from the men. Overhearing the conversation and the presence of the dagger, Draco debated over where he should help the woman from her captors.

There were so many, many directions in which this could go. None of them seeming to favor Draco's side. If his father were to find out, his life might be wiped out in seconds. Would he risk his life for some woman he did now know?

He couldn't.

He pushed off the wall to walk away when he caught the eyes of the woman fixed upon him. The men around her took no notice, too involved with their prospective kill. Try as he could, Draco could not look away from her pleading eyes.

Bringing his hand to his face he whispered, "Oh bollocks."

Within seconds he had his wand out, raising it over his head. "Transformo." He took the image of a tall, brown haired man.

With no time to spare he stepped out from the shadows and said, "So can anyone join this reunion or do I need an invite?" His sudden appearance provided an effective distraction from the woman. "Oooh I just love it when all the attention is on me. Makes me feel all special."

"Well aren't you just a cocky piece of shit." Said the one with the blade in his hand.

Draco waved a finger condescendingly as he chuckled. "Tsk. Tsk. Language now. You are in the presence of a lady."

"You are not going to be laughing anytime soon, sonny."

"First of all, I am not your sonny nor will I ever be. The thought alone disgusts me. Second, I'll laugh whenever the hell I want to. Lastly, I think it would be in your best interest if you left right now and crawled back to your little hole." Draco replied.

Draco saw the veins forming on the man's temple, his face forming an ugly hue of purple from anger.

Fuming the man waved his hand forward signaling to the other men, the rest of them springing into action. They charged straight at Draco while other watched on amused assuming it would be over in a minute. Draco, having already anticipated this move cried out, "Accio wand", effectively gathering one of the men's wands.

'Don't want people tracing my curses, however deadly they are, back to me ' Thought Draco, knowing that he would have to resort to using the killing curse to make it out alive with the woman.

He immediately began to shout out curses and counter curses against the Death Eaters.

"Diffendo!"

"Stupefy!"

It continued on, neither side getting much leverage over the other. Draco had only managed to take down one; the Death Eater sprawled out unconscious on the floor. With some luck he managed to blast a second with Impedimenta with such force that it threw his enemy into a crumbling wall, the bricks covering him in layers.

'Just one left.' He thought.

It seemed though that with the last one he had brought down the remaining two seemed to realize the situation was not as easy as they had previously determined. From the corner of his eye he could see the one with the dagger advance towards the woman once more. Fearing the worst Draco made a beeline for the woman but was immediately stopped by a pair of arms. The biceps of the man locked around his neck, keeping him in place.

He could only watch as the dagger plunged into the abdomen of the woman. The hilt lodged in her and she crumpled to the floor.

With a roar Draco quickly head butted the man holding him as the surge of anger took over his body. The man fell to floor and Draco pointed his wand in the direction of the Death Eater by the woman.

He was not surprised to see that the man was also prepared to strike. The man opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word he was blasted by bright green light as Draco yelled, "Avada Kedavara!"

The lifeless body fell to the ground.

Without a second to spare, the anger still coursing through his veins he fixed his wand on the Death Eater on the floor. "Avada Kedavara!"

Tired and breathless, Draco stumbled towards the bleeding woman and kneeled before her. He didn't know what to expect from her but he never imagined that she would be smiling. She lay with bundle on her chest, the blankets edges taking in her blood. She weakly reached for his hand, her delicate fingers wrapping around his. "Thank you."

"Thank you? How can you thank me? I couldn't save you. I failed!" Draco said full of grief. There was something familiar about this woman that kept tugging at his hardened heart.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. You saved me in more ways than you will ever know." She let his hand go to touch his cheek. "Change back. I want to see the true face of my hero."

Startled he did as he was told and her smile only deepened. "Promise me you will take care of him. Protect him always. They will be after him again and won't stop looking for him."

"Him? Who? Protect who? I don't understand what you are talking about." He was extremely puzzled.

As if to answer his question, a tiny wail sounded from the bundle of blankets.

"Oh, no! No. No. No!"

Reaching towards the bundle, he hoped his assumption was false. Upon feeling the warmth and tousle of hair that peaked from within the blankets, he knew he was correct in theory.

A pair of violet eyes stared back at him.

"There's no way! I can't do this. I'm the worst person you could have picked for this job!" Draco protested.

"You must! Promise me!"

"I...I...I...I promise." Draco said weakly, even more confused as to why his answer was yes.

"Thank you." With one sad smile the woman closed her eyes and took her last breath.

It took him several long minutes before he was able to get back on his feet, the cries of the baby putting him back in motion. Bending down he scooped the baby up from his mothers embrace into his. Almost in a robotic fashion he began the familiar walk back to Hogwarts.

He gazed down at the baby in his arms, the child now calm snuggled close to his chest. The baby had just closed his eyes when Draco jumped in surprise jerking the baby back awake.

Beautiful blue eyes stared back at Draco.

"Okay junior I know they were not that color before." Draco stated. "What is wrong with you?"

The baby just scrunched his face in displeasure as if he understood what Draco had said.

"Okay. Okay. I understand. No messing with you." He said in surrender not wanting a crying child in his arms. "Hmmm already trying to get your way are you? A definite Malfoy trait. I think I'm going to like you junior. Just maybe."

* * *

Draco arrived unnoticed at the Heads Dormitory without further incident. Leaving the alley he had only one thought and it was to head back to the dorm. Having accomplished that goal he was now left standing in the middle of the common room unsure of his next move.

The same common room that he shared with this year's Head Girl, who just happened to be Miss-know-it-all-Granger.

"Definitely not of the good." Draco said to the empty room.

Junior…as Draco had taken to calling him…on the other hand knew exactly what to do.

Cry.

The baby's wail filled the entire room within seconds.

"Shhh. You're going to wake up Granger." Draco said frantically trying to soothe the baby.

He felt his heart jump as the sounds of door to her room being opened were heard.

"Shit. Shit." Sparing the baby in his arms a glance, Draco decided to change his words slightly. "Shoot. Shoot."

His eyes darted to every corner of the room looking for a place to hide but it was too late. Standing at the top of the staircase with her hands firmly placed on her lips, the Head Girl stood with her trademark glare of disproval.

"Malfoy! What is all the racket down here? It sounds like…it couldn't be." Hermione said, not wanting to reach the conclusion.

With his back to her, Draco winced knowing he had been caught. Slowly as if to draw some time he turned around to face her.

An audible gasp was heard.

"What did you do now?!"

* * *

Most of you probably don't know but I used to go by the pen name ArgentumRosa. Due to years of inactivity on the account I have forgotten all the information to access my profile. That being said I started a new one Silver Rose 1109. In His Eyes was my story and I will continue it under this new title. All the chapters are being revised and uploaded here.

Not that bad huh? So please review and continue to follow me and the story!


	2. Stupid lump! The things you do!

Author's note: Extremely happy to see how many follows the story received from one chapter! I admit I was worried to bring back the story from so long ago but it had been received well from all of you. I have new and past readers! Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm always eager to hear from you. Keep dropping by and review to give me your thoughts or just simply let me know if you're new to the story or not. I am very curious to know. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Stupid lump! The things you do!

Draco was sure he looked like a criminal caught in the act, what with they way he started at her unmoving. She continued to stare at him expectantly and it occurred to him that she would probably stay there all night till he gave her an answer.

Except that he had no idea what to say to her, other than yes this a baby. He had enough common sense to know that would be a stupid way to start.

"I can explain." He said noting how lame that sounded to him. This wasn't any better than his previous thought.

"You can explain." she repeated in blatant disbelief.

Draco straightened up, now standing at his full height. "As a matter of fact I can." he replied smugly.

She said nothing but continued to look at him expectantly with that never ending stare he was quickly growing to hate. Draco looked at her blankly before finally registering what she was waiting for.

"Oh! You want me to tell you now?" he asked dumbly. Honestly he could feel the stupidity coming off of him in waves, driving his intelligence right into the ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. He didn't blame her.

"Obviously! How you became Head Boy baffles me."

At the rate he was going he couldn't help but wonder the same thing. However, he would drop dead before he'd agreed with her.

"Shut..." Draco began to defend himself when he was interrupted by soft laughter within the confines of the blankets.

"See even the baby thinks I'm right." Hermione snickered.

"Traitor." he whispered to the baby, whose eyes were now a bright geen as he burbled. 'Definitely not normal.' he thought.

"The bab...oh Merlin! A baby! What in the world are you doing with a baby?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You do know how much trouble this will be when everyone finds out you're impregnating the women here?"

"Whoa Granger! Slow done there! I haven't knocked up any girl!"

Hermione was still skeptical. "I've seen all the girls you bring. I'm not blind you know. With the number you've had I wouldn't be surprised if there had been a slip up. A few even."

Draco groaned. He was not having a conversation with her about his sex life. "Just stop right there Granger. We are not..." He was interrupted once more by the baby's cries. "Can I get a word in? What is it now?" Draco looked at the baby whose eyes were now a silver-gray hue. 'Damn.'

"Do you always have to be so insensitive? He's just a baby. It's late and he's been up for Merlin only knows how long."

"So make it go to sleep." Draco ordered.

He was rewarded with a sour look. "You're such a prick Malfoy. Come here baby." She said reaching for the baby, cradling him in her arms.

Draco watched as she crossed the room to each side, swaying side to side. She comforted and soothed the baby his cries lessening with each sway. He was memorized by her seemingly simple actions yet completely foreign to him. He was brought back when she suddenly turned in his direction and stopped.

"What the..."

"The eyes." Draco said knowing exactly what had caught her off guard.

"The eyes." she repeated confirming what he had already known. As if on cue the baby started to fuss again when the rocking had stopped. "Sorry, sorry. I got it. More rocking." she rushed resuming her movements.

Draco couldn't get help but chuckle at the sight of the proud Gryffindor princess being ordered around.

She continued to rock the baby even long after he had fallen asleep. Draco to his part remained silent letting her lead. When Hermione was sure the baby was sound asleep she walked to the couches by the fireplace and took a seat. Without needing to be told Draco followed taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Do you want to explain a few things or do we have to play twenty questions all night just to get some answers? Cause let me tell you, for once I have no answers for this." Hermione said truthfully.

"Well I'm very much up for that game. How about it?"

"Malfoy." she warned, the tone of her voice clearly letting him know she was in no mood for his antics.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get your knickers in a twist. Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, bringing her legs to curl underneath her body as she shifted into a more comfortable position, careful not to jostle the baby awake. "I don't see why not. I've been here with you longer than I have since I met you. A couple of more minutes couldn't hurt me."

* * *

After he had finished telling her about the night's events that all led up to this point, they both remained silent. Each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, trying to figure out the next best move.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Dunno. Guess I'll have to raise junior here. I did promise after all."

At this she raised an eyebrow curiously. "Junior? Is that his name?"

Draco raised his arms above his arms, stretching the stiff limbs. "Well it is for now. That is until I think of a stronger name for him."

"Oh."

His arms dropped back down to his sides like dead weights as more silence ensued. Strange. He was sure her inquisitive nature would have had her firing question after question at him. Yet she sat quietly, occasionally running her fingers through the baby's hair. He briefly wondered if she was aware that she already tended to the child like he had always been apart of her life. Right now it looked as if the two fit comfortably together, like pieces of a puzzle coming to form the perfect picture.

He suddenly wasn't too sure about this decision.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"What about..."

"The eyes?" he finished.

Hermione nodded. "Yea. I mean they change, color that is. That's not very normal."

"Brilliant deduction! Don't know what we would do without the school's smartest witch." his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I was only trying to help!" she defended but realized she might have been a bit loud when the baby stirred in her arms. For a minute they held their breaths waiting to see if he would wake.

"Shut your trap Grager! You're going to wake him up!" he whispered harshly. A sleeping baby was easier than a baby wide awake in his opinion.

"Well sorry! You're the one that got all cranky out of nowhere. Need I remind you that I was the one woken up in the middle of night."

"Be my guest if you want to wake him up, but you are going to be the one to put him back to sleep." Draco didn't snap back knowing his irritability wasn't with her but with the whole situation in itself. "Not that you would probably mind. You looked more than content to be bossed around by him."

Hermione sighed in defeat, a bit embarrassed that he was correct. She couldn't help it. One look into his little face and she was lost. She just melted. "You know he reminds me quite a bit about you. The little bits of his personality that I see match yours quite well. Not to mention the striking resemblance. Other than the color of the eyes changing it's nearly a perfect fit." Hermone said thoughtfully.

Now that he was able to give the baby a true look over he knew that Hermione was spot on. They both carried the same pale complexion and blonde hair. The baby's features bore an uncanny resemblance to his and it was glaringly obvious that anyone who didn't know him would not question that he was the father.

"I'm just thankful I didn't end up rescuing a mini Potter or mini Weasel." He never missed an opportunity to take a jab at the two even if they weren't present. "Plus it makes my job easier if he actually can pass off as my kid."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please. This little one is far more handsome than you." She held back her snicker at his reaction, face full of disbelief.

He made a show of dramatically placing hand over his heart as if her words sent wounds straight to his core. Which she thought might actually be a possibility. "You hurt me Granger."

"I think I just deflated that oversized head of yours." She smiled playing along.

This year had been much more tolerable when it came to him. She was distraught when she learned that she would be sharing a dormitory with her hated enemy. She figured by the end of the week someone would be retrieving a body from here. However nothing of the sort ever happened. He kept to himself and was unnaturally neat for a boy his age. Most nights he was in his room if he wasn't studying down by the fireplace. She would even join him downstairs and they would work in comfortable silence. He always acknowledged her with a nod or a simple "Granger". Most nights she found herself looking for him if he wasnt present, his prescence a familiarity she enjoyed. His company was in fact a breath of fresh air from the constant hurricane her two boys were. Harry and Ron always keeping her aware of their presence. Yes, Malfoy was a welcome presence in her ever changing life.

"I'll have you know my head is not big. It's perfect." Draco said.

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"I have every right to be. I'm dead sexy and you know it. Besides it's not arrogance if it is the truth."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. There would be no fighting him on this. "I'm still confused about his eyes though. Even in the wizarding world it is rare for the color of the eyes to change so frequently and at such a young age. Why would they be changing in the first place? I wonder how deep the magic runs in his blood. The powerful lineage he could be from. It's no wonder such awful people would be after him. The constant worry his parents must have had. Oh poor baby!" Hermione rambled caught in a web of her spinning emotions for the baby.

He stood from the couch her words bringing a headache. "Woah! Slow it down Granger. One thought at a time." Merlin this woman could talk. "I have an idea as to why they might be changing."

"Well go on." Hermione said impatiently staring up at him.

"I was thinking if you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact I do. You never know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Right now it's full of unpleasant thoughts of you." He stopped right in front of her starting her down.

She merely lifted her chin and looked back up into his eyes. "I dare you." she challenged.

He smirked. Had to admire that Gryffindor pride. Even with the baby in her arms she looked quite fierce. "Some other time then."

It seemed to please her and immediately her posture slacked, settling back comfortably into the couch. "Would you sit down already? You're so damn tall, all this looking up is giving me an ache in my neck. Honestly what are they putting in your food because Harry and Ron won't stop either." As if to emphasize her point she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"Aww is someone feeling a bit on the short side. Sorry can't help you there. It's called puberty Granger." Still he abided and took a seat on the couch beside her. "Anyways I digress. When I first picked him up his eyes were violet and he was crying."

"Violet?"

"Yes violet. Now don't interrupt and let me finish."

"Geez okay."

"Obviously he was crying because he was frightened. On the walk back here he calmed down and his eyes became blue. He was content in a way."

"That's how he was with me. They were gray, almost silver even. The more I rocked him the more he calmed, his eyes turning blue. When I stopped moving they reverted back to the gray." Hermione added.

"Thank you for your insight miss-know-it-all but can I finish any time soon?" he asked annoyed at being interrupted again.

"No need to bite my head off grumpy pants."

"Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, blue eyes. Then when he was laughing. More importantly he was laughing at me, his savior, a Malfoy."

"Getting off topic aren't we?" piped Hermione.

That earned her a glare in response but Hermione simply smiled all too sweetly before sticking her tongue at him. Draco felt the corners of his mouth tug at him, threatening to bring out a smile. "Oh real mature Granger. Real mature."

"Just go on already. I'm tired."

"So whiny. You're as bad as a child. Look when he was laughing his eyes turned green and when he started fussing they went back to the silver-gray color you mentioned earlier. In conclusion I think his eyes change color..."

"With his moods! His emotions!" Hermione blurted out coming to the same idea.

Draco was going to chastise her on interrupting him again but the nights events were starting to wear on him. He hunched over putting his head to rest in his hands. How had his life led up to this point. He had a baby to take care of now! Was he really a single parent? He didn't even know the child for more than a couple of hours. None of this was making any sense.

Could this headache get any worse?

"We should be getting to bed if we are to wake up early. First thing in the morning we will head down to Professor Dumbledore's office and talk to him about it. He will know what to do about it." Hermione said.

"Absolutely not!" Draco protested lifting his head up. "No one can find out about him. It's too risky. You happened to find out by accident. I won't make that mistake again."

"Are you even listening to what you are saying? You can't raise a baby! Especially on your own during school!" Hermione argued. "You have to be there every second. You have to feed him. Play with him. This isn't temporary, it's a full time dedication till the day you die. Malfoy," she implored "you have to love him."

It was an automatic response, his body completing closing off to her. His eyes darkened and she was sure she could see the walls surrounding him. "What? Am I so incapable of feeling that it would be impossible for me to love?" His words barely hinting at the anger within him.

"I'm not saying that." Hermione said pushing forward carefully. "I'm just saying we need to think what's in the best interest for the baby. You're young. You have school and there are the people that are after him that you need to consider as well. Have you even thought about your father? What are you going to do if he finds out?"

"He will never find out! I will die before I let him touch a hair on this child. Junior is under my protection now and no one will come between that." Draco said fiercely.

Hermione looked into his steely gray eyes and knew she had come to a decision as well. Taking a deep breath she stood from the couch to face Draco. "You are not alone Draco Malfoy. I am in this as well and I am not backing out no matter how hard you push me. I promise you."

With one arm securing the baby to her, she extended her free hand to him. It may have been to help him off the couch but the gesture alone held more meaning behind it.

She was here to stay.

He took her hand a true smile gracing his face and she knew she had made the right decision.

"Well it's time for bed. There's much to do tomorrow and I'm just thankful that it's Saturday. Here you take the baby." she said placing the baby in Draco's arms. "We'll set up a place for him in your room okay?"

Without waiting for him to answer she started walking up to the room.

Draco sighed wondering if he truly knew what he had gotten himself into. "Bossy chit isn't she?" he whispered to the sleeping baby before following the woman he had just bound himself to.

* * *

When he arrived at his room he saw that she had already conjured a crib in the middle of the room. He noticed that she seemed very at ease walking into another man's room as she moved his personal belongings around to accommodate the crib. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that she was the one that lived here as she placed a stray item in one of his dresser drawers. She finally took notice of his presence and smiled brightly at him, obviously pleased with her work.

"Well what do you think? Suitable for the little prince to sleep in?" she asked.

"It's okay for now." he teased.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hey! I worked hard on this!"

"Then I'm scared to know what it would look like if you didn't." he said slowly.

"Oh shut it." she said catching on to his teasing. "Let's see, he will need some blankets."

Within moments she had maroon and gold blankets in the crib.

His disapproval was instantaneous. "Are you kidding me? Absolutely not. No Malfoy will sleep in those colors." Draco said looking very much like a spoiled child at the moment.

'It's because he is.' thought Hermione.

"Grow up Malfiy. It's not going to harm him." she muttered a few words and the blankets changed to gold and silver. "A compromise." she stated.

Draco nodded his approval setting the baby in his crib. At the loss of warm contact he opened his eyes but remained quiet. When Draco was sure he wouldn't cry he turned to Hermione. "See you tomorrow Granger."

"Yes, goodnight."

She had just changed into pajama shorts and her tank top when she heard the baby start to cry. Not bothering to knock she marched right back into his room. He was already laying in bed, sprawled out face down.

"What did you do now?" Hermione asked, hands already picking up the baby.

"Why do you always assume that I've done something wrong?" he turned in his bed to look at her.

"Because you usually are doing something wrong."

He paused thinking about it. "Yea. You're probably right."

"Do you want me to take him?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. We need to get sleep sometime this day." He turned his face into his pillow ready to fall asleep.

Hermione was just walking out when the baby started crying again. "Malfoy he's crying again."

"Merlin this child is more like a Malfoy than I realized. He obviously wants to be with us both." Draco grumbled.

"Great I'm stuck with two Malfoys."

"Granger just close the damn door and get your ass in my bed." said Draco who was slowly becoming a lump in a tangle of pillows, sheets and blankets.

"I am not.." Hermione stated to protest.

"Do you want to stay there all night?"

"No." she pouted.

"Then I suggest you do as I tell you."

Realizing fighting would be futile Hermione sighed putting the baby back in his crib. Almost immediately he drifted back to sleep. She slowly trudged over to Draco's bed, tossing the covers aside. She was immediately made aware of the fact that he had nothing but his black boxers on. "Malfoy move over."

The lump on the bed grunted in response.

She sighed again, a habit she was soon developing with having to spend so much time with him. She had little success in pushing him over. "Damn you're heavy. Move your sorry arse over. I can't do it on my own."

He moved slightly allowing her to slide into bed. It turned out he hadn't moved much at all because he was pressed up against her, letting her feel every inch of him. This should have been weird, her sleeping in the same bed as her former enemy. It ranked way up high with being friends with Voldemort. How did it come to this?"

"Hey Granger?"

"Yea?"

"Nice body." For emphasis he lightly slapped her bum before turning over.

She could practically feel the heat coming from her face in waves. She instinctively kicked him with her leg and he chuckled.

"Stupid lump!" she muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Success! Another chapter done! Oh please please tell me what you think. I added so much more from the original chapter! I'm happy with this much more. Review! Review!

SilverRose1109


	3. It's Only Day One

Author's note: Great response! I have so many new readers with many of you becoming great support to me and the story. Plus I have readers that have been dedicated to this story since it was In His Eyes. Thanks for taking the time to write me!

There were some questions and I want to answer the ones I can without giving too much away. Voldemort is still alive with the war continuing. This will play a bigger part as the story progresses. With Dumbledore and classes, these issues will be resolved in the next couple of chapters. Lastly, as for the baby's real parents that will be answered most likely at the end so stick with me!

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Only Day One Malfoy

He knew, even before he opened his eyes, that things were not alright in the Malfoy world.

The baby's cries broke the silence of the room. Apparently last night had not been an awful ploy to screw with his mind. He groaned loudly attempting to sit up but was trapped beneath a mess of limbs entangled with his. His eyes shot open and was met with a curly mop of brown hair. He squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the room. Hermione had her body curled up against him, her legs entwined with his. He tightened his hold around her waist on reflex as he felt her stir against him, the baby's cries reaching her dream induced state.

Seconds later her body stiffened, her muscles tensed against him and knew she had completely woken up. Hermione lifted her head and he meet her wide inquisitive eyes.

"Granger what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Draco shifted his body under her weight. "What time is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his language. "Do you always have to be so crude?"

"Not all of us are like your golden boy, Saint Potty."

"For your information Malfoy you were the one who invited me to your bed."

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly. "And yet you willing climbed in with no reservation."

It wasnt a question but merely an observation.

Hermione craned her neck to look at clock beside his bed. "Oh no, it's barely went to sleep four hours ago." She whined.

"Granger would you kindly remove your body off of me?" Draco asked, making a point to move his body in way to remind of her of the exact position they were in.

He listened with amusement at her sharp intake of breath and the light flush that spread through her body.

Hermione could not help the embarrassment she felt. She didn't know why her first instinct hadn't been to roll off him immediately. "With pleasure."

Draco casually pulled himself into an upright position to lean against the headboard. "Aren't you going to grab him?" He pointed the crib where the baby had taken up to whimpering when he heard Draco and Hermione's voices.

Hermione turned to him, her face set into a familiar determination he had grown accustomed to over the years. Still she stood and rose from the bed, walking over to the crib at his silent request.

Draco smirked. He could get used to this very quickly. Tucking his hands behind his head he clucked his tongue. "See, this is how it's supposed to be. Simple right?" he said smugly.

To get her credit Hermione didn't openly react to his comment. With the baby in her arms she kissed the top of his head, delighting in the way the soft hair felt against get lips. Her wand was on top of the dresser next to the bed and reached to pick it up. With a small flick of her wand a bottle appeared on the stand. She fed the bottle to the baby who greedily sucked on the nipple.

She walked over to Draco and simply stared at him. Puzzled he withdrew his hands from his head, propping himself up to sit up straighter. Before he could react Hermione placed the baby in his arms settling the bottle against his chest for the baby to continue feeding.

She smiled seeing his eyebrows shoot up so high they become lost in the fringe of hair that fell over his eyes. "What exactly do you intend for me to do?" he asked. "Isn't this your job?"

Hermione huffed. "Really Malfoy, what era do you think you're living in?"

"What do you expect? I have no idea what to do." he replied honestly.

Seeing his wide eyes of distress she felt sorry knowing this was completely new territory for him. "Then you learn. Look that bottle he's feeding from has no nutritional benefits other than providing him some comfort. He must be starving so we must quickly get ready because he needs food. I'm going to jump in the shower and get dressed then come relieve you so you can get ready. Okay?"

Draco wasted no time shaking his head in complete disapproval. "No not okay." He caught the bottle that was slipping down grasping it firmly as he held it for the baby.

"Nuh uh. I know I said I would help you but there are times that you will need to handle him without me. Think of it as hands on experience."

"Hands on experience my arse!"

"Language Mr. Malfoy. Language." Hermione chided playfully. She endured his glares for a couple of seconds all for his benefit of venting a bit.

Draco's mouth hung open as she turned and walked out, the door clicking shut behind her. He was just about to get up and march after her when the door opened once more and her head popped in through the small opening.

"Oh and by the way we are going shopping today. Babies have needs you know."

Just as quickly as she reappeared she was gone.

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom Hermione hummed, laughter bubbling in her as she remembered his face.

"Three...two...one..." she counted down.

"Granger!"

Malfoy's voice boomed throughout the dorm.

She chuckled lightly to herself. "I'm so good."

* * *

When Hermione returned to the room she was meet with a very different scene than she had expected. She peered through the slight crack in the door that allowed her to see into the room.

Draco held the baby up, his hands hooked under the baby's armpits. They were face to face, noses nearly pressed against the other. Hermione watched Draco study the baby in front of him. His lips were pressed tightly together and she had the impression that he was studying the baby's features, committing them to memory.

It was uncanny to see how much they resembled eachother without being physically linked by blood. Junior burbled and Draco crinkled his nose as some of the baby's saliva fell on him.

He placed the baby on his back on the bed and Draco leaned over on his elbows, once again putting himself nose to nose with Junior. The baby's fist closed around the stands of hair that fell in front of Draco's face. For his part, Draco didn't move, instead focusing on the baby's face. When it seemed he had gotten his fill, Draco smoothed back the baby's hair and freed himself loose from the baby's grasp. Draco grabbed his wand that was on the bed beside him and with a swish harmless colorful sparks flew from the tip hovering above the baby. He settled back against the headboard content on watching the baby.

"How long are you planning to hover over there Granger?" he suddenly asked.

Hermione pushed the door completely open. "If you knew I was here why didn't you say anything?"

Draco shrugged unconcerned. "More importantly why were attempting to hide in my doorway?"

"I wasn't trying to hide." He couldn't help but notice the way she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Whatever you say Granger." It was then he was able to give her a good look over. He noticed much to his delight how much the brain's of the little trio had matured. Her brown hair flowed down her back in lose curls. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that hugged her upper body down to the waist where it fanned out. She had paired it with simple flats and quite simply she was a beauty. "Well fuck."

Her lips twitched at his crude word. "What's wrong?"

"Just surprised to see you without your school uniform." Draco smirked. "Who knew that underneath everything there was a woman hiding there."

Hermione gasped at the hidden compliment. "Of course I am. What did you think I was?"

"Well the word beaver comes to mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"So what's with the get up?" She was about to answer when Draco held a hand up signaling her to stop. "I know. I know. It was me. You were positively thrilled to wake up next to me and decided to impress me. Well you did a fine job of that I assure you." he teased her.

"Yes Malfoy. You're right it was you. This was all for you." Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Always knew you had a thing for me."

"Oh shut it."

"Question, how many spells did it take to fix that bushy head of yours?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I can look like this without the help of any spell. Why should I spell myself a certain way? To get attention? To have guys like you look at me all day looking to get some? I think not. There are more important things in life than just good looks."

Draco did nothing to hide his surprise. "Wow. You really are a bookworm."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I won't even respond to that. Get ready so we can go. Dress casual cause we are going to have to alter our appearances just a little bit. There should be very little people there because of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match. Still, we need to be careful just in case someone might recognize us."

He stood from the bed taking his wand with him effectively ending the baby's entertainment. "Alright. I'll be done in a bit."

"Meet me in front of..."

"Wait. What do you mean meet you? I don't recall saying we were splitting up."

"We can't leave together or someone might spot us. Then how would we explain the baby?" Hermione explained. She didn't miss the pointed look he gave the baby. "I'll protect him Malfoy. I won't let anyone touch him. With a couple of spells he will be hidden from the others when I sneak him out of the grounds."

He was still very uneasy but he nodded in agreement. "Granger always be on your guard. Stay vigilant. You're too trusting and that can lead to trouble."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going out to war but knew that would only result in him completely objecting to her leaving with the baby. "I will keep that in mind. Let's meet in front of Tomes and Scrolls."

Hermione was genuinely surprised when she was rewarded with a smile instead of a smirk. "Figures you would choose the bookstore." With a final caress to the baby's head he was out the bedroom door.

Taking Draco's spot on the bed, Hermione tickled Junior's tummy placing kisses on his neck. Junior delighted in the attention and burbled happily reaching for her. "I don't know baby, you have him as your daddy now. You're going to need lots patience. No worries I'll be here as your..." At this Hermione faltered. She brought her voice to a whisper. "I can be your mum if you want me to. I'll stay with you."

* * *

Standing outside Tomes and Scrolls, Hermione once again thanked her lucky stars that she able to make it out of school grounds without anyone taking notice. Being Head Girl had its perks. She had charmed her hair to be a light brown as well as making her eyes green. It wasn't much when it came to changing her look but it got the job done. As far as anyone was concerned she was a typical woman out shopping with her son.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and couldn't help but jump in surprise. Turning around she was met with a frowning Malfoy. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Didn't I just tell you to be aware of you're surroundings? You're a ripe target just standing there with your head in the clouds." Draco answered gruffly.

She took a deep breath not taking the bait to fight with him. Besides she was long used to having the males around her constantly reminding her to be careful. Harry and Ron swore she walked around all the time like a lost little kitten. "Would you just relax? No harm done." She watched his eyes roam over her body taking in her new appearance. His face showed displeasure. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't like you this way. You're not Granger. It's unsettling."

"That's the point. Now you need to hurry up and do something to change yourself. That radioactive head of yourself doesn't exactly blend in with the crowd."

"What are you talking about?"

"With your family's genes it's hard not to look your way. Everyone knows a Malfoy when they see one."

Draco smirked, his eyes lighting up. "I believe Granger you just called me good looking."

Hermione smiled. "Let's just say you're no Vincent Crabbe." She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco. If he was alarmed by the wand he didn't show it and she placed a few glamour charms on him. His hair changed to light brown to match hers and she gave him hazel eyes. There was a slight darker tint to his skin, losing that porcelain skin accustomed to a Malfoy.

When she tucked her wand back into the purse she had brought with her, Draco asked, "Are we done?"

"Quite the opposite. We have only just begun! I hope you brought your money because it's time to introduce you to the real world of being a parent." With baby in hand she spun on her heel with a destination in mind. "It is only day one! Welcome to the rest of your life."

* * *

It was a short little chapter but fear not there is plenty more to come. The more I revised this chapter the more I deleted content. I started taking this in a new direction than what I had previously wanted. In the end I'm happy with how it turned out. I can't help but be excited at how it's progressing. Talk to me! Opinions? Review!


	4. You're a Silly Idiot Draco

Getting a great turn out from a lot of readers! Makes me feel great about posting this story! My reviewers bring a smile to my face! Can't explain how great it feels to read your thoughts on the story! New chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: You're a Silly Idiot Draco

It was almost liberating to be able to walk the streets without having the masses staring at him. It was always a mixed reaction when he would come to town.

Fear. Anger. Admiration. Envy.

The list was endless. He was used to the treatment but there would be days when it would grow tiresome. He often found himself counting down the minutes when he could leave the place.

Today was not like that at all.

Draco watched the Gryffindor Princess walking ahead of him, the baby pressed against her chest protectively. They were headed to Baby Witch, an absolute haven for every baby necessity they might need according to her. Until today he never even knew that shop existed despite the countless times he had visited the town during his life. He decided then it would be wise to follow her lead on this one.

Catching site of the shop he picked up his pace, quickly catching up to her. When he stood by her she turned smiling at him.

"Ready?"

"I'm hungry." He stated.

The smile dropped from her face with a roll of her eyes. "You're a guy, of course you're hungry. When are you not?"

"Excuse me; I didn't know that you were an expert on the human male." Draco said mockingly.

"You forget Malfoy, my best friend is Ron. Need I say more?"

"Ugh! Don't!" Draco said scrunching his face in distaste at the memory of the red head eating. There were just some things that you didn't miss no matter how hard you tried to block it.

"Anyways you are not my top priority." Hermione said casually.

"I feel so loved." He mumbled sarcastically.

She patted his shoulder condescendingly. "I'm sure you do. First this little guy needs to eat."

He opened the door and swept his hand to the side. "Lead away."

* * *

"Explain to me again why you are buying the entire store again."

Hermione smiled, laughing softly under her breath. He didn't seem to grasp the concept about having a baby. "For the millionth time, WE are not buying the entire store. WE are buying what is necessary. You'd be surprised at how quickly babies go through clothes and food. He's four months old now but before you know it he's off to Hogwarts."

Draco merely grunted in response.

When they first entered the store they were completely overwhelmed. To their left there were rows and rows of toys for a baby's development. An area was dedicated to the nutritional needs for the baby along with the respected bottles and kitchenware to go along with it. To the right were racks and shelves filled with clothes, shoes and robes. The center of the store displayed strollers, baby carriers and highchairs. In the very back were the bedroom furniture, highchairs, playpens, and every other possible thing imaginable.

Hermione insisted that they buy the formula first unsatisfied that the morning feeding had given the baby the adequate nutrition. With a decent amount of luck they stumbled upon a machine next to the formula that was there to help parents know which formula was appropriate for the baby's age. Relieved she rushed to it pressing the baby's finger against the scanner as instructed. Instantly the type of formula was being magically written in the air above the scanner. Even better was that it was able to detect the baby's age and she nearly cried when the months along with the exact days were shown to her.

She would be forever grateful because she now knew his birthday.

"You're just grumpy because you're hungry. I promise we will get something to eat after we leave the store okay?"

Draco eyed her wearily not trusting her words. "You're enjoying putting me in a position like this aren't you?"

Hermione smiled laughing. "Just a teeny bit. Can you pass me one of his bottles? I would like to feed him. He must be starving right now."

He grabbed a random bottle from the basket and ripped open the package, tossing the trash back in. "Let me take him."

Hermione put the baby in his arms and took the bottle from his hand. Taking the proper precaution she took her wand and muttered a sanitizing spell to clean it. She unscrewed the purified water and poured in the appropriate amount before adding the measured formula. She had barely screwed the bottle cap back on and started shaking it to mix when a middle-aged woman approached them.

Seeing the frown on her face Hermione immediately knew this woman was not happy.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? I'm going to have to ask you to not open the merchandise in the store before paying. It is against store rules and simply common sense." The lady said snidely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think!" Hermione rushed her apology, embarrassed about breaking the rules. "I assure you I meant no…"

She was cut short when Draco stepped in between her and the woman. Without a word he passed her the baby and Hermione could see the startled woman step back as she looked up at his full height.

"I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to my wife, especially in front of my son." Draco spoke coolly looking the woman directly in the eyes. "Remember this clearly. My wife will choose anything she wants and will open anything she pleases at any time. She will not be stopped and the only time I wish to see you is if she requires your assistance. Understood?"

The woman clearly shocked was about to answer when Draco reached into the pocket of his trousers pulling out his money pouch. When he pulled on the strings the pouch expanded and as it opened it was very clear that it held only galleons. The pouch itself looked like it would split open from the amount inside. Grabbing a fistful he handed them to the woman, her hands automatically cupping together to hold them all.

The woman cleared her throat nodding at him. Turning to Hermione she bowed slightly saying, "Please excuse my rudeness earlier. I do apologize and will be here to assist you if you need anything. Thank you." With another bow she walked away stiffly to the cashier counter.

Draco turned to face Hermione, whose eyes were so wide he was afraid they might actually pop out. He smirked, pocketing the money pouch. "That Granger is how things are handled."

Hermione blinked shaking her head. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or scold you for scaring the wits out of the poor woman."

Draco shrugged. "Wouldn't matter to me one way or another. Honestly, the nerve of that hag thinking she could speak to you like that. Not only that, but I'm standing right next to you."

Hermione offered him a crooked smile. "Well in her defense she really didn't know who you were. You're not exactly sporting the Malfoy look."

Draco blew out a breath exasperated. "You are unbelievable! In her defense? Are you completely off your rocker? The woman tried to degrade you. Besides I could care less if I looked like a Malfoy or not, no one has a right to speak to a man's wife like that."

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy I'm not your wife."

"Obviously." Draco said dryly. "The point is she didn't know that. It's disrespectful and very unbecoming."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to comment any further about it and decided that she would drop it. He did stand up for her after all. She supposed his rich upbringing did instill certain values in his life.

Feeding the baby the bottle she was happy to see him drinking the formula greedily. It was one worry off her chest. Meanwhile she pointed to items that she wanted and Draco placed them in the basket. When it was completely full Hermione was surprised that the items disappeared. She saw Draco nod approvingly and she followed where he was looking at. The items that were in the basket were piled neatly on a counter where the woman from earlier stood at it.

Hermione smiled and mouthed the words thank you, showing her appreciation. She didn't want the woman to think they were horrible people. She continued looking through the aisles, adding more to the basket. Every time it reached the top the items would appear at the counter leaving the basket empty once more.

"I believe we have enough right now to keep him fed." Hermione said awhile later.

Glancing at the near empty shelves dedicated to the baby's age group, Draco chuckled. "That would be an understatement. So what's next?"

If possible her eyes lit up further. "Clothes!" She chirped happily heading towards the clothing racks. "Switch me." The baby had fallen asleep shortly after his feeding and Hermione carefully placed him in Draco's arms. He held out the basket to her to which she took quickly, filling it with various items.

"I would like to take this moment to mention that we have no idea what we are going to do with all this stuff." Draco said.

"I do. As much as I dislike it, there no other way that I can think of." Hermione bit her lip nervously, watching the skepticism cross his face.

"Go on."

"Just hear me out first. No questions. No interruptions. NO yelling like a crazy man okay?" Hermione held up a tiny light blue sweater for Draco to see.

"Just get on with it Granger." Draco gave her a thumbs down to nix the sweater. So naturally Hermione put it in the basket she held along with several other items he had nixed.

"Well I think he should move into my room and…..I move into yours with you." She rushed the last part out, mumbling the words and quickly moved to the next rack.

"Absolutely not!" His reaction was immediate. "It's my room! I don't want to share it with…"

She turned around facing him, a pair of pants in her hands. "A mudblood." She said void of any emotion in her voice.

Draco sighed. "No. Not a mudblood." A tiny smile crossed her face. "Just a stupid Gryffindor." It fell.

Hermione frowned scrunching her face as she smacked him on the arm. "You really have no tack."

"You know for being such a golden girl you're quite abusive. It's unhealthy."

"Ugh! You drive me crazy!"

Draco smirked. "Then my life has not been in vain."

"I'm sure it hasn't." Then like a flip of a coin her mood changed. She was holding a crimson footsie pajama. "I love this! Perfect for him! Already the little Gryffindor."

"Already the little Gryffindor." Draco said mocking her. "I think not. No child of mine will be some Gryffindor. He will be a Slytherin."

"Ugh!" Hermione's displeasure was immediate.

"Every Malfoy has been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember." He continued ignoring her noise.

"Well family traditions can be broken."

"Not this one. Just wait and see. He will be in Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryf…oh! Look at the shoes they have!" She rushed off in the direction of the shoes stuffing the pajama in the basket.

Draco huffed following after her. "Bloody woman is going to be the death of me. We still haven't finished discussing the bedroom situation."

"I really don't know what you want me to say about it. I already told you what I thought was best. Neither of us can squeeze in a room with him. He needs his own area to relax and feel safe in."

"I need my own area." Draco argued.

"And I don't?" She sighed, looking him in the eye. "Look I know this isn't the ideal situation but we need to do the best we can."

It took a moment, but she saw his cheeks deflate in a big release of breath. "Granger I swear if you put anything pink in the room I can't promise I won't kill you right then and there."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle despite the seriousness of his words. Strangely enough it only seemed funnier because she was quite sure he would stand behind his threat. "Noted. No pink."

She turned back to the items before her. Hermione browsed all the shelves making sure not to miss a single item that she might need for the baby. She had just finished grabbing the last of the clothes she wanted when she felt something wrong. Maybe not wrong but something was off.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Turning in a full circle she glanced all around the store realizing for the first time that Draco had not been by her side for quite some time now. She had been so preoccupied with her shopping that she never noticed that he had left her.

"Now where did that lunkhead go?" Grumbled Hermione. She walked to the left of the store thinking he had gotten bored and figured the toys might hold his amusement for moments at the time.

Crossing the center aisles her attention was drawn to a man with a baby by the store's window display. It took her a moment to realize it was Draco, forgetting that his appearance was altered.

Taking another look around the deserted store making sure no one was around including the store's owner she began calling out to him. "Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Oh for the love of…Malfoy!" He never turned, her volume increasing with every call. "Look at this guy. A fricken grandpa already. Malfoy!"

She was now standing right next to him.

"What?!" He shouted irritated by her yelling in his ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had his attention now. From the look she was getting from the tiny person, she had also caught the baby's attention as well.

"Sorry baby." She said softly caressing his cheek.

"Baby? I don't know about you but I'm not ready for this stage in our relationship. I still prefer beaver and know it all, if you don't mind. I'm one for the classics." Draco said smirking.

"Oh shut it ferret." She retorted, but there was a faint dusting of red across her cheeks.

Draco frowned. "Actually I changed my mind. I like it better when you call me baby.

"In your dreams."

"But I could have sworn you just said it right now."

"I know what I said!" Hermione snapped, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise. Why did he always have to turn her words around? "What were you so focused on anyways?"

_Something awful I bet. _Hermione thought.

The grin that stretched across his face caught her off guard and she knew her suspicions had to be on the dot.

"That!" He said pointing at a mannequin in front of him, stepping aside so that he no longer blocked her view.

"Oh crap." Was all she said.

It was worse than evil.

There on the mannequin was a replica of a Quidditch uniform made for a baby. Its material was extremely soft and smooth. It came complete with gloves and boots that were actually mittens and booties. Oh and of course the outfit changed colors showing that it was available in many different colors. She didn't miss the look he gave her every time the color scheme changed to silver and green.

Draco turned to her with a look of a boy who was just told Christmas had come early.

He waggled his eyebrows and smiled nodding at her. "I want it. I want it. I want it."

Surprising her again with the fact that he could smile, and not failing to notice it was a rather nice one, Hermione shook her head laughing. "You're and idiot Malfoy. A silly idiot."

Turning on her heel she walked to wear the woman was waiting anxiously for them and asked if they had the Quidditch outfit in a smaller size.

* * *

Whoa! Sorry for the extremely long update! Time flew right by for me this month. My son turned 3 this month! Im one super happy mommy =)

I'm super gracious for everyone's kind words and reviews. I promise to do my best with never letting it get this long for an update! Keep the reviews coming please!


	5. A Whole New Side

Chapter 5: A Whole New Side

* * *

"Granger if you keep shaking your head any longer I'm afraid it will fall off your scrawny neck." Draco said amusingly.

"I still can't believe that you talked me into buying that outfit. Worse that I caved in so easily." Hermione huffed carrying the baby through the portrait entrance.

After finishing their shopping trip at Baby Witch they grabbed a bite to eat before moving on. They visited just a few more shops buying the occasional item here and there before heading back to the castle.

"I have my charming ways if you must know." Draco said flopping on to the couch, the couple of bags he had in his hand dropping to the floor. He closed his eyes prepared for a long day of rest.

"Ha! Charming? I don't think so. It was more of me seeing that pathetic look on your face that caused me to cave in so easily." It really wasn't a big deal. The outfit was cute and she was happy that he chose something he really wanted for the baby. She just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning one over her.

"Right." His tone suggested he thought otherwise.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyways. It's just some sport." Hermione said offhandedly.

"Just a sport?! Are you mad woman?" Draco cried out offended. "Quidditch is more than just a sport. It's a gift."

Hermione tilted her head recalling a past memory. "A gift? Now where have I heard that before? Ah yes! Ron and Harry. They mentioned the same thing to me once. Seems you three have more in common than you think."

The tell-tale sign of his blond hair peeked over the top of the couch as he lifted his head to look at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Is it working?" Hermione asked.

He nodded mutely.

"Oh. Good then. Then my answer is yes." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco stared at her, his eyes narrowing. "You're evil. For being such a goody Gryffindor you sure do possess a lot of Slytherin qualities."

"I know." Agreed Hermione.

He gave up before letting his head fall back onto the couch.

"Are you sure the woman said the furniture we purchased would be here in the room?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Draco sighed from the couch, eyes closed. He wondered briefly if the woman had an off button.

"If you don't mind would you please bring up the bags to my..err Junior's room?"

"I do mind!"

"Honestly! It is not even nighttime. Classes resume on Monday and we have much to do. I don't want to be in a state of chaos throughout the week."

Grumbling about beavers with their stupid hair and their stupid attitude, Draco reluctantly got up from the couch, scooping up the bags in the process.

"I hate you. You know that right?' Draco pointed out.

"Yes. Yes. Love you too." Hermione waved him off.

"I mean I really, really hate you."

"Glad to see you are expanding your vocabulary."

Draco only grunted as he climbed the stairs.

"Oh yes." Hermione called after him. "That definitely proves your wide selection of words and stop grunting. It's very unbecoming. You sound like a caveman or worse, like Crabbe and Goyle."

To say the worst that comment shut him up fast.

* * *

"Oh wow" Hermione said.

"Well damn." It was all that Draco could get out.

Walking into Hermione's old bedroom, now officially the baby's room, they were met with the chaotic state it was in. True to her word the woman had delivered all their packages including the furniture they had chosen.

Boxes upon boxes became tiny mountains in the room. Big boxes clearly held the furniture for Draco had to have the best and largest of them all. Hidden in it all was Hermione's belongings. Glancing at where she knew her bed was she could only guess it was still there considering all the bags that littered the top.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Well it seems we have quite an adventure ahead of us."

Draco glowered at her. "Don't try and sugar coat this Granger. Woman, I wasn't lying when I told you had bought the entire bleedin' store!"

Hermione winced. There might have been a teeny chance she had gone overboard. "That may be but it doesn't change the fact we need to get started. I think the best action we can take is for you to start moving my furniture into your room. Technically our room now."

"And what are you going to do? Try and look pretty?" Draco remarked.

"Of course not. You do enough of that for the both of us. I'm going to get the baby settled in and then help you."

With a shrug of his shoulders Draco started levitating her desk into the hall. Meanwhile Hermione set up the playpen in the common room she had bought earlier. Placing a blanket down and adding a couple of toys to keep him entertained she placed him in.

Heading up the stairs she frowned as she maneuvered around all her furniture that was in the hallway. "Why are you leaving all this out here? Why haven't you put them in the room?"

"Use that famous head of yours. Two desks. Two beds. One room." Draco levitated a bookshelf out into the hallway behind the desk. "Not going to fit Granger."

Ducking as her desk passed her by, Hermione asked, "Where do you propose we are going to put all of this?"

"Storage." Draco answered.

"Oh. Of course."

"You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"Nope." She admitted.

"Thought so." Draco laughed. "That glazed look answered me just as sufficiently. There's a room downstairs that's hidden that we are allowed access to store unnecessary items. The headmaster said we could use it as our own personal storage."

"How come I wasn't informed about this?" Hermione said aghast.

"While you were off gallivanting around with your boyfriends Dumbledore stopped by to tell us."

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "And you're only telling me about this now because..?"

"Sometimes looking at you pisses me off. I really don't need a reason if it's unimportant to me." Draco explained.

She narrowed her eyes. "You can be a real git sometimes. It's amazing that I even manage to tolerate you."

Draco smiled too sweetly for her liking. "Too kind luv."

Looking at the stupid fake face he was making made it impossible for her to be worked up about a minor issue. A bubble of a laugh escaped her before Hermione coughed attempting to cover it up. "Whatever, let's get back to work."

She missed the tiny knowing smile sent her way.

They worked into a little pattern, with Draco levitating everything into the room downstairs while Hermione took her items to her that were strewn across the room to her now shared bedroom.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, hoping to get his attention from across the hall.

"What?!" Came the reply from the baby's room.

"Can you hurry and bring my bookshelf? My books are lying everywhere!"

"I already told you, you crazy bint, we can't fit another bookshelf in there!" She could hear the barely contained frustration in his words.

Digging up the best of her morals from within herself she chose to ignore his choice of words to her. Sighing she took a look around the room and hated to admit that he was right. On the left side of the room an expansive walk in closet stretched across the wall. Towards the right was the entrance to the bathroom. Not to mention the massive bed in the middle of the room, plus the dresser. All in all it was spacious considering he kept it relatively simple. He didn't even have the standard desk and chair.

She raised her voice attempting to reach him across the hall again. "Well I'm just going to put…"

She choked slightly as a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth. Eyes wide and body tensing she grabbed the wrist attached to the hand twisting and flipping the person over.

Breathing heavily she straddled the now smirking blind beneath her.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped screeching like a banshee. I'm not deaf." Draco said calmly from his position on the floor as if unfazed with her actions.

She glared at him still unable to gather her words.

"Quit that too." He tapped her on the nose. "Nice moves Granger."

His action shook her out of her shock. "You can't do that! What if I had hurt you?! If I had decided to go for your throat I could have done some damage!"

Draco looked at her straight in the eye. "I would have never let you get that far."

Insulted she pressed her hands down on his biceps letting him know that she wasn't as weak as he thought. He smiled and in the blink of the eye he had them in reversed positions.

"You're good but I'm better. Potty and the Weasel have no doubt been teaching you a few things. Teaching you to defend yourself is probably one of the few smart decisions they have made thus far. You just failed to realize that I've been at this much longer than you." Draco explained as he loomed over her. "Now what were you going to say earlier?"

"Umm.." Hermione could feel the heat rise in her very aware of the compromising position they were in.

He seemed aware of the effect on her and after a few painstakingly long moments he stood pulling her up as well. "Well?" He pressed.

"My books." Hermione said gaining her composure. "There's no room for them in your bookshelf."

He deadpanned. "I swear Granger you never fail to amaze. It's like you work to earn the name bookworm."

"I do not!" Hermione argued.

He waved her off. "You can have the whole space. I've read all of those already." Draco levitated the books out of the shelf and into a couple stacked piles next to her. "You're just going to have to be the one to take them to the storage. I'm going to check on the kid, it's been a while."

He was almost out the door when Hermione called him. "What?"

"Call me a bint again and I will curse your balls off for a week." Her innocent smile not fooling him one bit. Right now her morals could kiss her ass.

He gave her a hearty chuckle. "Won't happen again."

After finishing the task of moving all her personal belongings into their room and the furniture stored away, they decided a break was in order. Spreading a blanket on the floor in the baby's room, they laid him atop it. They didn't exchange words enjoying the sounds the baby made, Hermione soon drifting off to the sounds. The baby amused himself by playing with his toes Draco watching in wonder. Only till the baby started to fuss did Draco pick him up and laid him on his stomach. The fussy baby was soon lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat beneath him.

He was absolutely mesmerized with the complete ease at the child's trust in him. Completely content with having the older man to watch and protect him. Feelings of pride blossomed in him mixed with warmth he could only describe as love. He didn't know and couldn't explain the speed of which it happened, but he knew in his heart that he loved this baby. His son.

Carefully getting to his feet, making sure not to disturb the sleeping babe, Draco held him tight with one arm. With a few twists of his free hand the room flashed silver blinding the human eye momentarily. The room cleared with every furniture, toy and piece of clothing all put away. Everything was built and arranged within seconds.

Unbeknownst to him Hermione had slowly been woken up moments ago, just in time to see the magic Draco had used. It was shocking to see the amount of power he was able to use despite not having a wand on him. He had used wandless magic with such ease and control. Deciding to keep this to herself, Hermione stayed still for a couple of minutes longer watching him sway with the baby. She yawned loud enough to catch his attention making a show of stretching her limbs as if just roused from her sleep. Blinking she hoped he didn't suspect anything, still he gave her a cautious look.

"She has awoken." Draco stated.

Hermione looked around the room, letting the surprise show. "Wow! You were able to finish the room so quickly. I must have been asleep for much longer than I thought."

If Draco had suspected anything at her words he didn't show it. "You slept like a hibernating bear Granger. Snores and all."

"I do not snore!" Hermione scowled.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Standing Hermione rolled her eyes making her way to the pair. She stroked the baby fine hair gently, snuggling into the baby's neck as she took in the baby's smell. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before reluctantly pulling away. "It's getting late. You should put him down so we can get some sleep ourselves. It's been a long couple of days and I'm tired so I know you must be exhausted. "

Taking in the faint tinge of darkness under his eyes she had to guess that he hadn't gotten much sleep since the night he took in the baby. Plus with the combination of using the energy required to use the wandless magic it was easy to guess that he was drained.

The baby stirred slightly in his sleep from the loss of warmth as he was deposited in the crib. Draco pulled a blanket over the sleeping baby stroking the cheek affectionately before walking to the doorway where Hermione stood.

Turning the lights of Hermione expected darkness but was unprepared for the soft light radiating from the room. The ceiling had been enchanted mimic the starry night sky. Even the illusion of the moon shined lightly in the corner.

Smiling Hermione looked up at him but he refused to meet her eyes, seeming almost ashamed of his actions. "Figured it was a bit too dark in there for him. Don't make this out to be a bigger deal than what it is."

Taking a risk she gently took his chin in her hand so that he would look at her. He obliged staring at her with his steely eyes. "It was very sweet of you." For a moment his eyes flickered with emotion, the sadness and pain reflected in her own. Without thinking she stroked his cheek and he briefly closed his eyes allowing her touch before he allowed her touch before angrily tearing away from her. His eyes flashed with the anger she had become so familiar over the course of their school years. Not sparing her another look he stomped off in the direction of their room.

Hermione sighed collecting her wits. They had been getting along so well lately.

For that moment he had lowered his barrier and allowed her a true glimpse.

He was tired.

* * *

Entering the room she was cast in total darkness. She stumbled in slightly disoriented, unfamiliar with the room. She bumped into the bed wincing slightly at the contact. Shuffling about the room she was able to make it to the bathroom to change into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before walking back into the room. Barely making out the form of Draco's body she hesitantly slipped into the bed with him. He had his back to her and she turned staring at the broad, pale slopes of his shoulders.

It sounded silly in her head but she was upset because he was upset with her. If she was honest with herself she wasn't quite too sure what he was upset at and that unknown fact only made her bristle. In her heart she knew that he needed comfort and he would rather cut out his tongue than admit it. Gathering her courage she scooted closer to him, bringing her right arm to over his waist to hold him. Feeling the nervous tinge shake her arm a bit she briefly hugged him and whispered, "No matter what happens don't forget that I am here for you Malfoy."

There was no response and she felt it was better that way. She retracted her arm and tucked it into her chest as she closed her eyes.

Draco stayed on his side, silent and still unsure of what to do. He was in complete shock at the girl's actions, definitely unprepared. Draco blamed the Gryffindor's bleeding heart for those around her. This wasn't supposed to be like this.

It couldn't happen.

Waiting till her breathing evened out he shifted, turning over to face her sleeping form. Her face was serene, the tiny crease between her brows gone, no longer having to puzzle over every fact she didn't know. The curly locks were fanned around her and he spent minutes memorizing every angle. She was complex that he found himself puzzling many times over the years since he met the stubborn girl. He snorted recalling memories, the puff of air blown in her face causing her to frown slightly. A curl that escaped the mass covered her eye and he pulled it back.

He closed his eyes, scooting close so that they were nose to nose.

"Obliviscor." He whispered.

The same silver light from earlier consumed Hermione's body, lighting her from head to toe.

She would forget the all the moments since she fell asleep in the baby's room.

* * *

I bet everyone was wondering where I went =/ I had a really long move along with a new job. It has been very tiring and im over it! I'm back now and currently making final changes to the next chapter already. I owe all of you big time!

I would appreciate the reviews! Let me know if you have some ideas for the story! In fact I'm adding a new part in the next chapter that one of you suggested. =) Thanks for those who have been reviewing! Love them all! Review!


	6. You Expect Me to Believe This?

A/N: I am really thankful for the reviews and follows! I will be answering all reviews and PM personally! Look for them at the end of the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: You Expect Me To Believe This?

The next morning brought a wave of dizziness upon waking. Hermione opened her eyes groaning slightly at the unwelcome sensation. Fingering the unfamiliar sheets in her hands she let the silky material slip between her fingers. She turned her head concentrating on the empty spot beside her. Her eyes roamed over the room taking in the bedroom's items before the reason came back to her. She had moved from her old room into here. At least that was all that she could remember from last night. Settling on the idea that yesterday had worn her out more than she expected, she could only conclude that in the end she had passed out from exhaustion. Her eyes drifted back to the empty spot beside her; the wrinkled sheets the only indication that Malfoy had been there.

She sat up too quickly, a new round of dizziness hitting her. The clock beside her read 7:35. In her opinion to early for a Sunday morning but with a child these days it was something she knew she was going to have to get used to. There are no weekends when it comes to parenting.

Swinging her legs over the bed she set her feet on the ground before yelping as she pulled her knees to her chest. Peering over the side of the bed she frowned at the hardwood floor below. Gone was the soft carpet padding she had grown accustomed to in her room.

"He would have to have hardwood flooring." Hermione muttered to herself as she gingerly placed her feet back on the ground once more. The floor echoed her footsteps as she went to the closet grabbing some clothes for the day. The tasks for the day became a growing list in her head as she wandered into the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

An hour earlier Draco had woken from an uneasy sleep. He quickly showered before checking on the baby, worried slightly with the quietness. It turned out the baby was already awake, lying on his back as his arms waved jerkily in front of him. He was transfixed on the ceiling above him. Just as it had mimicked the night sky at night it had also done the same for the daytime. The background was a baby blue color, white fluffy clouds scattered across. More importantly were the two birds flying along the space of the ceiling and adjoining walls. This is what had captured the attention of the green-eyed boy.

When Draco stepped further into the room he could see the baby's attention shifting to him entirely. Immediately those green eyes faded away, a gray hue popping up in its place. Draco smiled at the watery eyes and soon the tears fell down his cheeks. He scooped the baby up in his arms though the crying didn't cease. He panicked slightly unsure what to do, very tempted on waking the girl down the hallway. Taking a quick look around he closed his eyes and placed his hand on the baby's stomach. "Retego."

A silver light surrounded the infant and disappeared in seconds. With a smile Draco opened his eyes. "Just hungry and wet is it? Alright then, let's fix you right up."

Draco placed him on the changing table grabbing a diaper and wipes from the drawer next to him. Popping the buttons up of the pajamas, he grimaced at the full diaper. The baby continued crying and Draco rubbed soothing circles on his belly to calm him. Figuring it was just best to jump in and get it over with, he ripped the tabs open.

He gagged slightly at the poop smeared all over the diaper and baby's bum. "Bloody hell child! What are they putting in that formula?! This is unacceptable."

He rapidly plucked sheets and covered the baby's bum. Taking at least four more, he used those to grab the other dirty ones and threw them in the bin beside him. Grabbing some more he wiped the area clean before tossing them and the diaper in the bin as well. Thankful for that horror to be over with he grabbed the fresh diaper, remembering to add the powder as he had seen Hermione do, before fastening the sides. Satisfied with his work, he fastened the buttons of the pajamas becoming aware of the cries becoming louder.

Rummaging through the drawers he set to the task of making the bottle. He resorted to using magic to heat the bottle slightly when at last the bottle was ready. Holding the baby close, hesitating slightly with the bottle as he remembered the diaper before feeding him. The baby sucked enthusiastically the cries ceasing all together.

Afterwards he headed to the Common Room and perched himself on the armchair where he sat with his thoughts. Draco leaned back in the armchair getting comfortable as he fed the baby his formula. His tiny fist clenched and unclenched around Draco's fingers as he noisily fed. The older man's thoughts strayed, plagued with guilt over what he had done to Hermione. He knew better than toy with someone else's mind. Another's emotions were not available to be taken controlled by others. Nonetheless it had to be done. Yes he was grateful for help with the baby but that was as far as he wanted it to go. There was no need for her to go pledging herself to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of her hand on his cheek hit him.

It was too much. Too close. Truthfully he panicked and knew it was the reason for messing with her memory.

This is how Hermione found him and she came downstairs.

"Are you going to stand there all day admiring me Granger?" Draco spoke, not turning to face her.

"Don't make me laugh. Which reminds me, it should go without saying, but you better keep your hands and every body part to yourself in and out of the bedroom Malfoy." Hermione said sternly taking a seat across from him on the couch.

Draco laughed. "Such a prude."

"I'll take that as an agreement. Now there's still a few things we need to go over."

At this Draco snapped to attention. "First off being what tosser but all this rubbish into the formula!"

Hermione stared at him blankly. "You got me. I have no idea what you are going on about."

"I'm talking about the formula. Have you not changed his diaper?"

It took her a second to figure it out and when she did, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Are you telling me you changed the baby's diaper on your own? Malfoy, that's normal for a baby. It's just something you get used to in time."

"I don't like it." Draco stated.

"Too bad." Hermione reached into the bag she had brought down from upstairs, pulling two silver square-like objects.

"What are those?" Draco asked curiously.

"These are Matilda's Baby Sensors. You clip them to the waist of your pants, or in my case my school skirt, and if the baby is hurt or crying it will send a shock to our body to warn us. All we have to do is place his thumb on top of the sensor so it can be uniquely programmed to him. This way if we are both away from him we can be aware of what is going on."

"I don't know. This kid can cry for anything and I don't fancy rushing from class at every single tear."

"Exactly. So that is why it only sends a shock through us if he is in danger or hurt. Plus there is an off switch. We can turn it off if one of us is away and the other is here with him. It's going to be really tricky as far as the schedule for classes and such."

Draco set the now empty bottle on the table, handing the baby to Hermione's waiting hands. He draped a towel over her shoulder before settling back in the chair. "I have an idea."

Hermione nodded encouraging him to continue as she gently patted the baby's back. Before he could continue there were several loud knocks at the portrait. Both Heads froze in their actions.

"Mione! Open up! It's us!"

"Well that's going to help Ron. It's us? Us can be anyone." Said another voice, clearing distinguishing the first as Ronald Weasley.

"Right. It's Ron and Harry!" Yelled the red head.

"Well she knows that now. Who else could be that stupid?" Joked Harry.

"Oi!"

The bickering between the two continued outside, the portrait complaining of the lack of manners of the children in the school.

"Bloody hell!" Whispered Draco harshly. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Okay, we need to calm down and think….." Hermione started.

"They are going to find out about the baby and accuse me of abduction. Hell they will probably accuse me of brainwashing you while we are at it. You know those ponces always act now ask later." Interrupted Draco.

"…rationally." Hermione finished lamely.

"Hermione!"

"Take the baby and head up to his room." She said handing him over. "Hey guys I'll be there in a second." She shouted to her friends. "Malfoy make sure you wait there till I come up there for you and try to be as quiet as possible."

Hermione made her way to the portrait, taking a brief glace upstairs just in time to see Draco disappear into the room. She allowed the portrait to slide open and was soon looking into the two same goofy smiles she had seen for almost seven years now.

The two boys had grown into two accomplished men. Both were tall and well toned from their Quidditch play. Harry's eyes were still that vibrant green and Ron's the striking blue. Girls all over the school were literally throwing themselves at their feet. Still the two never left her side, never once choosing another girl's company over hers.

"Hey you two!" Hermione greeted as she gave them each a hug before stepping aside to let them in. "I'm surprised you didn't use the password to enter right away." She took in their sheepish looks and laughed. "You forgot it again huh?"

Harry laughed. "It's all those bludgers to the head."

"So what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked, hoping her nervousness didn't show. These two were bloodhounds when it came to her.

"We can't stop by to see our favorite Hermione?" Asked Ron, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm the one Hermione you know."

"True but you gotta love me for trying. I'm to die for."

"Then how come I'm still living after all these years?" Hermione quipped.

"Oh aren't you a smart one." Ron laughed.

"And don't you forget it." Hermione turned to Harry. "Why so quiet Harry?"

Harry had been standing by the table in the same position for a while now. He turned around and Hermione felt her stomach drop.

He was holding the baby's bottle in his hand.

"Care to explain?" Inquired Harry.

She felt Ron's arm slip from her shoulders as she stuttered to explain. "Uhhh, its for my project…for Muggle Studies!"

"We have the same class and I don't remember and project centered around babies." Ron said suspiciously.

"I talked to the professor about some extra credit. You know me. Always trying to achieve more." Hermione lied, hoping they missed the hitch in her voice.

She supposed it was enough because the guys both looked at each other and shrugged.

"By the way Mione, I left my Potions book in your room. Snape will have my head if I don't have it for class tomorrow." Ron said climbing the stairs to get to her room.

Immediately she set off at a run, racing up the stairs determined to get there before Ron did. She knew that if he opened the door and saw Draco with the baby there would be no stopping him. That temper of his would have him raging forward.

Brushing past Ron she threw herself across the door, arms outstretched and breathing heavily. "You can't go in there. My room is a mess and I don't want you to see it. Embarrassing really." Hermione mentally noted lying to her best friends was coming a lot easier than she liked.

"Are you forgetting who you are talking to? Hello, this is Ron we are talking about here. King of the slobs." Harry said reaching the top as well.

"That may be true but no need to say it out loud!" Ron said offended.

Harry dismissed him with a wave. "Yea, yea. Now come on Hermione, no need to get flustered over this." He effortless pulled her petite frame away from the door.

"But Harry you don't understand!" Protested Hermione.

Harry stared at her strangely. "Are you ok? You're acting rather oddly. It's like you have a huge secret in that room."

Ron snorted, already turning the handle as the door swung open. "What? You hiding Malfoy in there?"

Ron gasped and Hermione closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

"Are you kidding me Hermione?" Ron said.

Hermione still cringing in Harry's arms opened one eye afraid to see the fuming red head in front of her. "Look I can explain." She started off timidly. Though she knew differently in her mind. How was she supposed to explain to him when she barely understood anything herself? This was a step-by-step process in which her friends were jumping out of line.

"Explain? The room is clean! Sometimes Mione you can be a bit too dramatic." Ron shook his head slowly as he pushed the door open wider to reveal the room, her room to be exact.

It was exactly the same before they had changed it to the baby's room.

Frantically she rushed inside quickly inspecting every inch of the room. Everything was gone. Any hint of the baby had been erased. Just disappeared along with Draco and the baby. Feeling her friend's stares on her, she laughed uneasily. "What can I say? I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

"Really? I never would have guessed!" Laughed Harry.

"Well I still need my book and I'm not leaving until I find it! My homework is in there and I'll be damned if I have to do it again!"

* * *

15 minutes later….

"I can't believe it! We have been searching this room forever for that bloody book and we still can't find it!" Cried Ron.

"Are you sure it was here?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm positive!"

"Well if I find it I'll be sure to give it to you immediately." Hermione assured him, as she grew increasingly worried about Draco's whereabouts.

"Fine. I just hope it turns up fast." Ron sighed in defeat as he slumped into her desk chair. "Harry's getting old isn't he? Look at him. Ten minutes into the search and he passed out." He nodded towards the sleeping Harry on the bed.

Hermione took a seat beside him on the bed, careful not to wake him up. "We can't blame him. Professor Dumbledore has him working till he drops with all those offensive lessons. Then it's off to Snape for defensive lessons immediately after. He needs to be in top shape when he comes against Voldemort." She stroked his unruly black hair lovingly. She hated being reminded of the impending future. Harry was her family and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. "Not to mention the time he had to put into his regular studies and Quidditch."

"Wish there was more that we could do." Ron admitted.

"Me too." Hermione whispered, tracing a finger over the creases on his forehead.

The war was coming nearer and nearer. They could all feel it and it was the uncertainty of the outcome that clenched their heart.

Suddenly the room swirled in a bunch of colors and she closed her eyes briefly to block the wave of dizziness. The bed had disappeared from underneath her along with the rest of her furniture. It was now back to the baby's room.

"What is going on?!" Ron shouted from his new position on the floor next to the crib.

Regaining her senses quickly and stood in front of Ron waving around her hands around slowly. "Umm, this is all a dream. Just a dream."

He stared back at her unamused. "Not working Hermione."

Hermione stared into those blue eyes and knew he was serious. Prepared for his outburst she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of crying.

"Lower your wand Potter." Instantly she recognized the demand.

Just as the baby's room had reappeared, she had failed to notice that Draco and the baby appeared in the corner of the room. Obviously Harry had noticed a lot quicker and had his wand currently pointed at Draco.

"Not until I know what you are up to Malfoy. Give the baby to me." Harry argued.

"Over my dead body!" Snapped Draco, who only tucked the baby closer to his body.

"Don't tempt us!" Ron shouted jumping into the argument. Moving, he stood in front of Hermione pointing his wand directly at Draco.

"This is not happening. This is not happening." Hermione whispered to herself feeling the beginning of a migraine. "Harry! Ron! Lower those wands immediately!"

"Are you daft? This is Malfoy! Malfoy and a baby he probably kidnapped. In your room nonetheless!" Ron maintained.

Annoyed Draco spared her a look with a roll of his eyes. "Told you he would think I kidnapped him."

Not about to admit she was wrong Hermione ignored him.

"This is not time to get sympathetic Hermione." Added Harry.

"I'm not being sympathetic."

"Well that was rude. I feel the love in this room." Drawled Draco.

"Shut up! I don't need your smart ass comments right now Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

Draco just raised his eyebrow in her direction at her outburst, but to his credit kept his mouth shut.

"Please, I'm worried about the baby." Hermione pleaded to her friends. "One little mistake and you could hurt him. Malfoy doesn't even have his wand out! There are things you don't know about. It's changed everything."

Reluctantly Harry lowered his wand seeing the determination in her eyes, Ron following hesitantly as well.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mione." Harry said.

Ron eyed Draco darkly. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"This is all very touching but I'm kind of on a time schedule here people." Draco interrupted.

Hermione became very confused. "Where do you have to go that is so important? You didn't tell me anything about this earlier."

Switching emotions her two best friends became instantly became confused. How was the enemy easily conversing with her?

"Well change of plans. Just got an important meeting that I have to attend to." Draco answered nonchalantly.

Harry and Ron's head shifted to look at Draco.

"Secret meetings? I don't like this." Hermione said.

Their heads quickly turned back to Hermione.

Draco sighed. "I don't either but I have to do this!"

Their heads rounded back to the slytherin. The head turning was starting to make them light headed so they took a seat on the ground. It sounded like this was going to go on forever.

"Well excuse me! It seems to me that this here, right now, is at the top of my list of importance! Now suddenly you have to go? Excuse me for being suspicious!" Hermione argued bring her hands to her hips.

"Uh oh." Harry whispered. "Look. Mione's getting angry."

"Yea, do you think she will hit him soon?" Ron whispered back excitedly.

"You're excused." Draco shot back smugly. Seeing her icy glare he rushed to rephrase his words. "Don't worry. Granger, this is not an excuse to leave. Here take the baby quickly." He passed the baby into her arms.

"Right. Just leave your responsibilities with me. For all I know you could be out gallivanting with your friends. Or worse, your whores." Hermione lectured.

"For Merlin's sake woman! This is not for pleasure! It's business!" Stressed Draco.

"Fine. Fine. Go on already!" Hermione scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at the stubborn witch in front of him, he placed a small kiss on the baby's head before he left the room. "See you shorty. Be back soon."

"I'm not short!" Shouted Hermione.

His laughter drifted upstairs.

Frowning Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "What are you two doing? This is no time to be lying around. We have lots to talk about."

The two seventeen year olds groaned loudly. Why did it seem like they were in for at least a two-hour lecture?

* * *

Meanwhile Draco had left Hogwarts' grounds and managed to apparate easily to his destination. Once arriving he brought a hand to his stomach. A pain was piercing through him but he paid little attention to it. There was a lot more going through his head at the moment.

The rest of the Golden Trio knew about the baby. In no time at all everyone would know. His powers had failed him at a crucial time and he knew why.

Sarai Maylin Black.

Looking around at his surroundings, Draco made his way towards the manor on his left. Walking up the familiar steps he paused and held a hand to his head.

A scream echoed all around him.

He set off in a dash, pressing his hand to his stomach, the blood seeping freely between his fingers.

* * *

"Anyone up for tea?" Hermione suggested. Now that she had them at her attention she didn't know where to begin. She shifted the baby in her arms once more. He hadn't stopped shifting since Draco had left.

"Tea? Tea? How can you be thinking of tea at a time like this?" Ron asked.

"Calms the nerves." She answered uneasily.

"More like your nerves." Harry said. "What's going on?"

There was no point in lying to them. She knew they would know instantly

"Malfoy is not going to like this." Hermione stated.

"Since when did you start caring whether he likes anything or not?" An obviously frazzled Ron asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure since this concerns his son he would like to know. He's very protective over him."

"His SON!?" Yelled Ron.

"Yes, his son." She turned the little one in her arms so that his face could be seen clearly.

There was little very reaction at first as they took in the baby's blond hair, his pale skin, and his gray-silver eyes.

"Ahhh! Mini Malfoy!" Ron loudly exclaimed.

That seemed to be the final breaking point of this stressful situation and the baby began to cry. They boys looked petrified as they stared. A screaming baby was not in the hero description.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's coming home soon." Hermione soothed as she rocked him back and forth. Moments later she looked up glaring at Harry and Ron. They both took an involuntary step back. "Use those brains or whatever is left of them!"

Harry took another step back and pointed at Ron. "It was all him. He's the one who yelled."

"Well thanks mate." Ron said sarcastically. "Glad to know you will always have my back."

"I do. Anytime against evil I'm right there. Just not against Hermione. You're on your own then." Confessed Harry, raising his hands in defense.

Sighing Hermione turned her attention to the dark blue eyes of the baby. He was calming down but was obviously still troubled. "I really think we should talk more about this when Malfoy gets back." Immediately they both started to protest but she cut them off quickly. "Whether you agree or not, its what has been decided. End of discussion."

Looking around the room only brought more grief. The crib was turned over from when Ron had knocked it over. The playpen was also knocked over from when she and Harry crashed into it. Clothes were strewn around and several toys were scattered. Amazing how such little time had yielded such results.

"Here." She told Ron placing the baby in his arms. "I need to clean up this mess."

"What? Why? What?" He grasped clumsily at the blanket holding the baby.

"There. Go with your Uncle Ron."

Ron remained frozen, afraid, as Hermione went about cleaning the room. "Harry! Harry! I'm an uncle! Uncle!" He whispered very loudly.

"Yes and Harry is an uncle too." Hermione smiled overhearing the conversation. She knew her boys would panic so easily in situations like these.

"Ron! I'm an uncle too!" Harry whispered just as loudly.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. I never had a baby in my life."

"Well you lived with Dudley all your life! That has to count as something."

"Well you lived with Percy all your life!"

"This isn't helping!" Complained Ron.

Harry took a step forward, using this to his advantage to take a better look at the baby. "He's not so bad you know."

"I guess you're right. He's kind of….cute." Admitted Ron, craning his neck, as he looked closer. Then as if realizing he was complimenting Draco's baby he quickly added, "He must get it from his mother's side."

"Of course!" Agreed Harry. "Now that you mention it, I wonder who his mother is."

"Oi! Mione! Who's the mother?" Asked Ron.

Hermione froze as she picked up another one of the baby's toys. "Uhhhh…."

As she was willing for words to come out of her mouth, Ron interrupted. "Something changed!"

She let out a large breath she was holding, relieved Ron seemed to have been distracted by something else.

"His eyes have turned blue!" Said Harry.

She had forgotten about that. It was normal to see him changing eye color but Harry and Ron were unaccustomed to it.

"Before you answer, you're not hurt are you?" Harry asked his voice going emotionless.

"Not at all! Why?"

His response was to hold up the blood stained blanket that had been wrapped around the baby.

Eyes wide she rushed over checking over the baby to see if he had been injured. "It's not his. It's not his. The blood isn't from him." Eyes tearing up in relief she scooped the baby into her arms. "Poor baby! Don't scare me like that again. I was so scared."

The boys looked at Hermione deadpanned. It couldn't be. There was no way she was the mother. They were lost in their thoughts when the bedroom door was slammed; hitting the wall with such force it created a dent.

Hermione turned in fear and felt her heart stop once more.

Draco was leaning on the doorway bruised and bleeding. His eyes connected with here and she saw nothing. Breaking the glance he looked down at his arms and Hermione gasped following his gaze.

The body of a bruised and bleeding woman lay in his arms unconscious.

* * *

I am not afraid to give myself the title of worst author ever. =/ Could I be any worse with the updates? Technically this was supposed to be one chapter from the old story but I couldn't stand that it was so short. I decided to put chapter 6 and 7 from the story into one chapter. This is my way of saying thank you for sticking with me despite the bad updates! You guys are awesome! I really want to thank those reviewing the story!

V.O.L 2: Stay with me! Ha I'm trying to do better with updates.

Jenniferfornlof: Bickering is exactly the right word! Of course he had to ruin it, he's Draco! I really want them to work into getting into a relationship rather than just jumping in. I think the moments between will help build that realistically.

PeediePanda: thank you! I'll be working on more.

HarryPGinnyW4eva: Sorry I think I made everyone confused with wiping her memory. He just wanted to erase his vulnerable moments with her. Didn't want to seem "weak". Were you perhaps a fan of the old story I had written?

Shaymars: it wasn't so much that he wanted her to forget about the baby but more about forgetting the moments between them. The vulnerable side he showed her is what he was hoping to erase. He still feels the need to be "Malfoy" with her despite their new trust. All a work in progress for him growing as a person. I really want to thank you for encouraging me with this story! Every time I would slack off I would get a message or a review from you!

Latina_pr: thank you!I think you are right on with her researching. That will definitely come up. As for the name it will definitely be in the next chapter!


	7. New and Improved Malfoy Family

Chapter 7: New and Improved Malfoy Family

It took several moments for her to realize what was in front of her wasn't imaginary. Draco's breaths were coming hard and ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She could see his eyes attempting to close as he leaned on the doorway.

She was snapped out of her momentary shock when Draco's patience had run thin.

"Are you all blind?! Can you not see that she needs medical attention? I swear you're all a bunch of bloody idiots." Draco scoffed. "And this is supposed to be the fucking heroes of this world."

"Watch it Malfoy." Harry warned.

"Make me." Challenged Draco.

"That's it!" Cried Ron, brandishing his wand once more. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have hexed you years ago!"

"Like you could, you pathetic little weasel."

Hermione frowned at the rising tension between them all. "Everyone knock it off! She's hurt badly and we don't know how severe her condition. How are you going to feel if she dies here while all of you are at each other's throats?"

No sooner had those words left her mouth did she find Draco leaning in close to her face, eyes full of fury. "She is not going to die Granger."

He took off towards the stairs, the others not failing to notice the limp his walk and the bleeding gash across his back. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in, realizing it had been a while since she had been the direct source of his anger. She had almost forgotten.

Shaking her head of the unpleasant thoughts, she focused on the injured two upstairs. "Ron can you take the baby please? I need to hurry."

Ron agreed taking the baby from her arms and watched his best friend run up the stairs. With a worried glance to Harry, the two followed her.

* * *

When she entered the room, Hermione found Draco rushing in and out of the bathroom. He was grabbing everything and anything he thought would be useful. He paused momentarily catching sight of her. "Don't just stand there!"

Draco tossed the supplies he had onto the bed, running his hands through his hairs frustrated.

"Don't go snapping at me!" Hermione yelled. Yes, she could she he was worried but he was entitled to yell at her whenever he wanted.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Malfoy! Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Harry warned, walking into the room just in time to hear him.

"I can speak to the mudblood however I want to!"

Slap!

"Enough Draco!" Hermione said, clenching the stinging hand, making a point to use his first name. He took several strides toward her so that he was once more in front of her face, nose to nose. "I get it, you're scared." He opened his mouth to protest but she quickly continued. "Don't even try to deny it. You want to help her? Shut up and let me heal her. Go get me some warm water."

To her surprise, he followed her instructions and she focused her attention on the unknown woman in her bed. Hermione sat down carefully making sure she didn't hurt her any further.

Giving her a quick glance over, she was dismayed to see the exact state she was in. Dressed in a low-cut, halter-top and tight black jeans, the blood had stained the garments, with bruises and cuts marring her skin. There were rips and holes throughout the garments. The most prominent one being on her shirt where there was a long laceration across her stomach. From what she could tell it was pretty deep.

Deciding to deal with this first, Hermione took her wand and muttered an incantation, the shirt disappearing, leaving her in her bra.

"Are you mad!?" Hermione visibly jumped, unaware that Draco had come back from the bathroom already. He placed the bowl of water and towels beside her. "What are you thinking exposing her like that?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Relax. I can't heal her properly with the shirt in the way. Besides it was torn to shreds."

"But Potty and Weasel?" Draco whispered, gesturing to the boys in the back with a tilt of his head.

It all made sense now. Hermione smiled knowing Draco was uncomfortable with the idea of the two in the room while the woman was so exposed. Decency. She was learning the many sides of Draco Malfoy.

Continuing to heal the woman, Hermione replied, "Well, why don't you take 'Harry' and 'Ron' to the baby's room and show them around."

Draco was quick to disagree. "Me? Nice to them? I don't think so. Not going to happen."

"Well the same thing could be said about me, but look, here we are being civil towards each other."

Draco dismissed it with a shrug. "That's different. You're different. Your Hermione."

Hermione didn't miss the intent of using her first name. "Interesting. No mudblood this time. Glad you remembered my name." She replied coolly, the sting from his words earlier still affecting her.

Draco had the sense to feel shame. He shifted his feet uneasily. "Yea, about that, I didn't mean it. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me."

"Anger management comes to mind." She probably should have reprimanded him more but knew he was telling the truth. Though there was no formal apology she understood him. Hermione smiled at him, letting him know that they were okay. "Take them to the room."

Draco took a long glance at the woman on the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her. Go on already." Hermione assured him as she finished healing the wound on the stomach, wiping the last of the dried blood with the wet towel. It looked much nastier than it was, allowing her to easily heal her based on the skills she had gained from Madam Pomfrey over the years.

With a grateful nod Draco walked over to where Harry and Ron stood. "Come on you peeping toms. I know this is a first for you but you need to get the hell out of here."

Hermione sighed, not even bothering to turn and look at him. "Nicely Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Please _get the hell out of here." The word seeming to cause him much stress, as he struggled to let the syllable roll off his tongue.

"Did you hear that Harry? And here we thought he didn't have any manners." Ron laughed.

Eyes narrowing, Draco took a step further towards him. "Hey Weasel! What the hell are you doing with my son?" Just as suddenly Draco stopped, pressing his hand to his stomach. New blood mixed with the old staining his hand.

All joking aside Ron sobered up immediately, concern taking over. "Hey you seriously need to have Mione take a look at you too."

Hermione gasped, turning to the blond. "Draco Malfoy! Get over here right now! What are you doing playing around like that in your condition?" She had been so focused on the woman she had let it slip that he had been injured badly himself.

"Condition? I'm not terminal." Draco grumbled.

"Not another word. I don't want to hear your excuses. Come sit down."

Not having the energy to argue, Draco complied, taking a seat beside her on the bed's edge.

"You two keep the baby occupied downstairs so I can finish up here." Hermione instructed Harry and Ron. Agreeing there was nothing useful they could do here they headed downstairs.

"I don't know why you didn't say anything." Hermione murmured. "This has to be painful."

"I'm a Malfoy. We don't feel pain." Draco's answer was automatic.

"Try saying that again as if you weren't brainwashed." Hermione stood, grabbing the bowl filled with bloody water and the used towel. "Malfoy family or not, everyone can feel pain. It's just that you choose to not let it show. Now take off your shirt and I'll be right back. I'm going to change the water."

She left without waiting to hear if he had anything to say back. She much preferred if he didn't. In the bathroom, she dumped the old water into the sink, refilling it with warm, clean water. Grabbing a few extra towels on her way out she was unprepared for the sight in front of her.

Familiar heat warmed her cheeks, as she took in the exposed, muscled form of the man in front of her. The years had been good to him she noted, not one to deny what was right in front of her. She supposed it was all right for her to admire, she wasn't blind. However, that was as far as it could go.

Regardless of what she told herself, her thoughts strayed going in very _many different _directions. She took a deep breath, praying that the red would disappear from her skin so that Draco would not suspect anything. Not that there was anything to suspect, she mentally chided herself.

Hermione took a seat beside him once more, quickly diving into working on the wound. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was completely identical to the one she had just healed on the woman. He remained silent the entire time she worked, Hermione grateful for the silence as she tried to focus on her jumbling thoughts. It didn't help that he kept gaze on her through out the time. She would catch his eye from time to time, every time feeling as if he was searching her for an answer.

"Are you planning on telling me what happened?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. She was sure that silence was making it very easy for him to hear he pounding heart.

"If I told you no?" Draco returned.

"I would still make you." She replied honestly.

"Thought so. You're about as stubborn as me."

Hermione looked up at him from a side cut she was healing and smiled. "You can blame my mum for that. In fact I would say that she is worse than you and me combined."

Draco chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

"That's because you don't know her. For instance my dad has been trying to get her to concede that she is allergic to strawberries."

"Not exactly a winning point."

"Hear the rest. Going against the doctor's advice she ate one and blew up like a balloon!" Hermione laughed at the memory. "It's been 15 years! 15 years! She still insists that it was the store's fault for lack of care. She hasn't eaten once since but she will not say that she is allergic to them. She's so silly and impractical!"

"You're really close with your parents aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, close to the point of scary. You can't tease me." Hermione said.

Draco shook his head. "Just thinking how that must feel."

Hermione was instantly reminded of whom exactly she was sitting next to. It was odd how quickly she was able to fall into conversation with him. It felt so natural.

A soft moan from the woman saved her from coming up with a response. Immediately Draco began to stand but Hermione firmly held him down with a hand on his forearm. "She's not going anywhere. I've healed her but unfortunately I don't have much for the pain. She might be uncomfortable but she's fine Draco."

He didn't put up any protests but he remained rigid, keeping watch over her.

It crossed her mind then that he might be in love with this woman. The way he was protective over her and the looks he gave her were ones of adoration. She stood and walked behind to begin working on the injuries on his back.

"Sarai Maylin Black."

Draco had been quiet for a while and she was startled when he suddenly spoke.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

Keeping his gaze on the woman, he said, "Her name is Sarai Maylin Black."

'Black?!' Hermione thought, pausing in her work.

"Yes Black." Draco said sparing a glance at her over his shoulder. "And before you ask, no I can't read your mind."

"I wasn't thinking that." She frowned knowing that it was exactly what she was thinking despite how ludicrous the idea was.

"I have a pretty good clue as to how the inner workings of the Granger mind work now." Draco completely turned around to face her. "Though I have to say it took me a lot longer than usual to figure it out. You're one complicated bird shorty."

Hermione scrunched up her face. "I'm not that short."

He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

She got the hint. "You're going to keep calling me that no matter what huh?"

"Naturally."

"I wasn't going to say anything but I figured there must have been a reason as to why you didn't head to the infirmary, or better Mungos."

Draco nodded. "None of their business."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "You're going to have to give me a lot more than that."

"Sarai was in trouble. I went to help her. We got caught in a bit of a fight. Made it back here. End of story." Draco summarized.

"Negative. There is more to that story and I know it." Grabbing a clean towel, she dipped it into the bowl wetting it. She began wiping the grime and blood away from his cheeks. "How did you know she was in trouble?"

Draco sighed knowing she wasn't going to let the issue slide. "Sarai is my cousin. Which I'm guessing you have already put together, correct?"

"Yea, it seemed like the reasonable conclusion considering you're related to the Black family."

"She's a year younger than I am. As far as family goes, she is the closest one to me. Our families were both obviously tied up in the Black Arts and her family would be over at the manor frequently." Draco closed his eyes, taking in the gentleness of Hermione's hands on his face. "Sarai is beautiful, inside and out. She has a spirit to be rivaled with." Draco opened his eyes. "One day, she had to have been nine years old then, she came over with her family. I could tell immediately something was wrong. That girl is strong and all I could see was weakness. When I went to take her outside to the gardens she flinched at my touch. I just knew at the point what had happened. I rolled her sleeves up and found it littered with bruises. It was expected."

Hermione's face was full of confusion. "How can something like that be expected?"

"The way the old families operate is very different from others. Sure we reap in the benefits but ultimately we are bound by traditions. In our families, the head of the family decides our fate. In our cases it was our father's."

"That's disgusting." Hermione blurted out.

Draco chuckled at her bluntness. "That's beside the point. Even though I knew I couldn't control her father I still felt the need to do something. I couldn't take the thought of her going through such pain without me there. That night I made a potion that would connect her essence with mine. Any pain inflicted on her would be copied onto me. If she is bruised, I am bruised. If she is cut, I am cut."

"You were only ten! You couldn't possibly brew such a potion. I've studied up on potions such as those. They are extremely advanced!"

"Again. I'm a Malfoy, family of the Dark Arts."

"What happened tonight in particular?"

Draco was about to answer when a soft, tired voice called out to him. Instantly he turned to Sarai who had finally awoken.

"Hey princess." Draco smiled softly at her.

"Tired. It hurts." She croaked.

He stroked her black hair, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I know. I know."

* * *

After Sarai had woken up Draco had conjured another bed for her in the room. It was a tight squeeze but they managed despite the face that Draco had wanted a king sized bed for her. Shortly after they moved her from the bed, exhaustion had put her back to sleep quickly.

Harry and Ron had left after Hermione agreed to have a serious chat with them at lunch the next day, here in the Head's common room.

Draco refused to leave Sarai's side for the remainder of the day and Hermione kept busy with the baby. When night came she put the baby to sleep in his room and retired to the bedroom. As she changed the sheets from earlier she would steal glances of Draco sitting by Sarai's side. With clean sheets on Hermione climbed into bed, grabbing the book of baby names she had bought at the store, from the nightstand. She wouldn't bother him and it would give her time to look through the book. It was time they had chosen a name for the baby.

Twenty minutes later, she had several names jotted on some parchment she had tucked into the book. "Draco you should come to bed already and get some rest. You've had a long day and if Sarai needs you at all, you'll be right there."

Draco didn't budge.

Hermione sighed. "If you don't sleep you won't be able to heal properly yourself. If that's the case you won't be able to protect her in your condition. Think about it."

It seemed like the right words to say because after a goodnight to Sarai he went stripped his pants off, too tired to pick them off the floor. He simply went to lie down beside Hermione.

He was lying there for several minutes, when Draco realized Hermione wasn't planning on falling asleep anytime soon.

"Well?" Asked Draco.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you planning to sleep?"

"Not until I find a name for the baby!" Hermione vowed. "We can't just keep referring to him as baby."

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this? Traditionally the father is the one to chose the name."

"Hmm no comment." Hermione started reading aloud the names from the book. "How about…"

"No."

"Well there's…"

"No."

"Okay. This looks…"

"No."

"Fine. How about…"

"No."

"Oh really! How do you even know if you like the name? I haven't even been able to read off a single one." Hermione cried.

"I just know. They are not good enough." Answered Draco.

Based on his answer Hermione had a sneaky suspicion that he might have already given this some thought. "Draco do you have a name in mind already?"

"Devlin Chase Malfoy."

Hermione had to admit it was a good name. "You put a lot of thought into this already huh? It's a great name."

"Good! It's settled! Now sleep!" With that said Draco turned off the light and pulled Hermione down with him. She tensed, once again feeling the insecurity of being next to a man in bed once more.

"Relax." Draco drawled slinging an arm over her waist. "I won't devour you…yet." She could feel the outline of his smirk against her skin. Her heart pounded for a couple more minutes but was soon soothed by the warmth of his body. Her body relaxed on it's on and with his scent surrounding her she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Ron?" Groaned a sleepy Harry.

"I just had the weirdest dream mate. Our Mione was friends with Malfoy. Malfoy was the father of little boy. If I remember correctly Hermione was, dare I say it, acting as the mum. Bloody weird dream huh?" Ron turned over in his bed. "Oh and I could have sworn in my dream Hermione had moved in with Malfoy, sharing a room together."

"Uh Ron?"

"Impossible! What a nightmare!"

"It's all true. It wasn't a dream Ron."

…..

…..

….

"Hermione!"

* * *

We got some answers in this chapter! It's a start. And no cliffhanger this time! I'm sure a lot of you are grateful for that haha Almost done writing the whole gang together so I can start diving into the main plot of the story. Exciting! You all have my thanks for the reviews and follows! Leave a review and bring a smile to my face!

Personal thanks:

Anon: Done! Next chapter here! Thanks.

TNgirl: Haha. Something must be wrong with me if I am leaving you hanging like this. Hopefully this chapter helped out a bit.

V.O.L 2: Thank you!

shaymars: Listened to your pm. It put my butt back on track! Thanks for not letting me fall behind. Always need the push!

werevampluvr: I know cliffhangers can be the worst. I put it there and I hate when it's done to me. I may be a little twisted haha.

HarryPGinnyW4eva: Thanks for your support! I hope this is going in a good direction.

Jenniferfornlof: At least we have a name for the woman now. There will be a lot more answers to this woman's past to come up. You've been great!


End file.
